


there's nothing left to do

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: CC-2224 (Cody)'s Guide [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, kind of, sorry anakin's a bit of a dick in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: cody & crew go to confront palpatine, but not everything goes to plan(an alternate ending to Cody's Guide)
Relationships: Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: CC-2224 (Cody)'s Guide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677634
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	there's nothing left to do

**Author's Note:**

> i would heavily recommend reading CC-2224 (Cody)'s Guide to General Obi-Wan Kenobi before reading this, because a few things here won't make any sense without it.
> 
> without further ado, let's get into it
> 
> [title from 'Space Oddity' by David Bowie]

_Inside! Inside-now, in-danger, go-now!_

Cody didn’t even think twice. He slammed the emergency open button on the side of the door and aimed his rifle at the nearest thing that moved, hoping the other three would follow his lead. General Windu was clutching at his arm against the wall, lightsaber on the floor on the opposite side of the room, and General Yoda – who looked uninjured, but Cody couldn’t quite tell – stood beside him, watching the battle in the middle of the room go on.

Cody’s helmet couldn’t even keep up with the streaks of green, blue and red of the lightsabers. He tried to aim at Palpatine, but it was more a guess than properly aiming. He was aware of Rex and Neyo beside him, rifles aimed at the battle.

A shout from General Skywalker was accompanied by the youngest Jedi hitting the wall opposite Generals Yoda and Windu. His lightsaber hit the wall next to him, leaving a scorch mark on the wall. Cody’s adrenaline skyrocketed as he watched General Kenobi and Palpatine fight, his eyes flicking as he tried to keep up with their movements.

_Find, aim, fire_ , Cody repeated in his mind. It was just another enemy his Jedi was fighting, he had shot droids near the General before, this wasn’t different (except it was, a small part of Cody whispered. He ignored it).

He pulled his rifle up, tracking Palpatine’s movements with the muzzle. Luckily, it was easy to see General Kenobi’s off-white robes against the dark cloak Palpatine wore. He adjusted the blaster so that the sights were lined up with his HUD, still tracking the Sith’s movements as he and the General danced around.

_‘I would advise ducking, sir,’_ he thought, keeping his breathing steady.

In the span of what felt like hours, but was most likely a few seconds, General Kenobi caught Palpatine’s lightsaber with his own, pulling it away from the Sith’s chest and giving Cody an opening. Cody’s crystal thrummed loudly in his mind, pushing all doubts out of his mind with each pulse.

With a breath, Cody pulled the trigger. The blast filled the office with an echo of the shot as everything went silent. Cody’s breath froze as he dropped the rifle on the floor, realising that the blaster shot hadn’t hit the Sith’s heart. In fact, it hadn’t hit Palpatine at all.

Stood in front of Palpatine, back to Cody, was General Kenobi. Cody stared in horrified silence at the tell-tale blaster hole that had found its way directly through the Jedi’s back, just below his right shoulder blade. The office went silent, not even the Sith said anything, as General Kenobi fell to his knees.

“General!” Cody shouted, taking the few steps towards the Jedi and falling to his knees behind him. He manoeuvred his General to lie back against his chest, his hands hovering over the injury, unsure of what to do. He was barely aware of Palpatine being shot by the three troopers behind Cody and falling back against the desk. “General… I– I didn’t–”

General Kenobi shushed Cody quietly, raising a shaking hand to Cody’s helmet. Cody quickly pulled the helmet off and cast it aside, grabbing the General’s hand and pressing it to his own cheek. “It was the will of the Force,” the General choked out. _Kriff the Force_ , Cody thought.

“I love you,” Cody said quickly, “that’s what I wanted to tell you when we got back. I’ve loved you for a long time. I thought… I thought we would be alive to see the end of the war."

The General smiled gently, blood trickling out of his mouth slowly as he breathed. “I love you too, my dearest Commander,” he whispered. He frowned as Cody felt tears falling down his cheeks, and brushed them away as well as he could in the position he was in. “Don’t cry _ner cyare._ Not for me, please.”

“ _Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum_ ,” Cody muttered. “I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.”

General Kenobi’s eyelids slowly slid shut, and it looked like a difficulty holding them open. “ _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.”_ Cody pressed his forehead to the General’s, his body shaking slightly as he held in a sob. “I’ll see you on the other side, my dear. Keep Boil and our men safe for me?”

“I promise,” Cody said, voice heavy.

The General nodded slightly, his hand falling from Cody’s cheek. “Good man.” His voice faded out with the words and his body became heavy against Cody’s own, only Cody’s chest and arms supporting him.

“Please don’t go,” Cody whispered fruitlessly, knowing it was already too late. “Please… _cyare, nu ba’slanar ni.”_ A hand was placed on Cody’s shoulder and Rex squatted into view, looking apologetically at Cody.

“ _Vod,_ ” Rex whispered.

General Skywalker crouched beside Cody and placed a hand over the wound in General Kenobi’s torso. “How did you _miss_?” he said, voice ice-cold with anger. “Palpatine was _right there_ and you _missed_.” Cody blinked in surprise, tears still blurring his vision.

“General…” Rex said, voice holding an edge of warning.

“ _You_ killed Obi-Wan!” General Skywalker shouted, making Cody flinch away.

“I– It was an accident!” Cody tried to defend himself, tightening his hold on the General’s body. “He moved! I didn’t shoot him on purpose, I _loved him_.”

General Skywalker stood up and grabbed Cody by the collar of his blacks, pulling him off the ground and away from General Kenobi. General Windu shouted “Skywalker!” but both the General and Commander ignored him. Cody gripped General Skywalker’s wrists and tried to free himself, but the Jedi’s grip was too tight.

“ _You don’t deserve his love_.”

Cody froze, his grip slacking on the General’s wrists and arms falling to his side. Rex separated them both almost as soon as the words were out, pulling Cody away from the Jedi and holding his arm tightly. General Skywalker didn’t look _at all_ sorry for his words as he turned his back to Cody and picked up General Kenobi’s body.

Cody wanted to yell out, to shout and scream for Skywalker to _give him back!_ Instead, he stood silently and stiffly, feeling warm and salty tears run down his cheeks and occasionally into his mouth. The crystal pulsed darkly, full of sadness and an empty coldness that filled his mind.

The other two Generals, Neyo and Appo followed Skywalker out of the office, leaving only Cody and Rex in the room. Rex moved to stand in front of Cody, looking concerned at Cody’s lack of response. “ _Vod?_ ” he asked, placing a hand on Cody’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Cody opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but the words trapped in his throat only came out as a broken sob. Rex breathed out an ‘oh, Cody’ and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms protectively around the Commander. Cody buried his head into his brother’s neck, letting the held-in cries out in the silent office.

“I loved him, Rex,” Cody whispered, swallowing thickly. “I loved him, and I _shot_ him.” Rex didn’t respond, just rubbed the back of Cody’s neck soothingly. The crystal sent a single pulse of _not-you_ before it fell silent, leaving a hole in Cody’s mind where happy warmth used to occupy.

A small beep from Rex’s comm reminded Cody of Boil, who was waiting up in orbit on _The Negotiator_. “There’s a transport outside, Cody,” Rex said. “Let’s go home.” Cody nodded blankly, dreading the reaction of the Lieutenant. First Waxer, and now their General. _Fuck_.

* * *

Cody met Boil’s eyes as soon as his feet hit the hangar floor. Rex stood beside Cody, a supportive hand on Cody’s back, and gently pushed him towards the silent Lieutenant. Cody took a few steps forward but most of the gap was closed by Boil, who walked hesitantly up to the two of them.

“Where’s the General?” he asked, eyes flicking between Cody and the empty transport ship. “Cody? Where’s General Kenobi?”

Cody swallowed and shook his head, tears once more pricking at his eyes. “I’m _so_ sorry,” he said, reaching out for Boil’s arm.

“No,” Boil shook his head resolutely. “No, no way. He can’t be _dead_.” He glared at Cody, who could see the already-forming tears in Boil’s eyes. “You _promised_ to keep him safe. This has to be some kind of joke, right? He’s just… down on Coruscant or something.”

Cody stepped forward, grabbing Boil’s wrist gently. “He’s gone, _vod’ika_ ,” he choked out. “I– I shot him. It was an _accident_ , I didn’t mean–”

Boil surprised him by pulling Cody into a hug, blunt nails digging into Cody’s neck. Tears fell onto Cody’s skin and soaked the collar of his blacks, but Cody really didn’t care. Cody wrapped his arms around Boil and pulled him closer, trying to remind himself that his _vod_ was still alive, that he hadn’t lost everyone.

Eventually, they both let go of each other and stood in silence, still holding onto each other’s forearms as they stepped away. Cody wiped at his eyes, but the tears were replaced almost as soon as they were wiped away. “General Skywalker took him, but his lightsaber…” Cody explained. “We still have his lightsaber. It’s in his quarters.”

Boil nodded at the suggestion. “Do you want me to come?” he asked, running his thumb back and forth against Cody’s armour.

Cody shook his head and squeezed Boil’s arm in what he wanted to be a comforting gesture. “No, there’s… there’s something there I need to get first.”

Boil gave him a small smile that Cody tried his best to return. “I’ll be waiting for you, okay?” Cody nodded and walked towards the exit, letting his body take over the walk to the General’s quarters.

Once there, he punched in the General’s code with shaking hands and let the door close behind him as he stepped in. The lights were still on from the last time they were in there, going over the plans to take down the Sith.

Cody opened the drawer underneath the desk and pulled out the box holding the broken pieces of the General’s lightsaber. He kneeled down on the floor and opened the box, eyes brushing over the semi-shiny silver of the broken ‘saber.

He reached in and pulled out the crystal that used to resonate so softly and happily with his own, which was now quiet. Even the soft blue light it used to give off was all but faded, barely glowing in Cody’s cupped hand. Cody pulled his own out of its space beneath his armour and held it in his other hand. Neither crystal reacted to the close proximity, neither glowing brightly.

Cody tilted his hands so that both crystals fell together, meeting with a small _tink_. The silence from their meeting was almost as bad as watching Skywalker take their _jetii_ away. Cody closed his eyes and focused on the space in his mind where the crystals used to connect him to the General. _Please, please, please, please,_ Cody repeated to himself, all but willing the empty space to give him something in response, _anything_.

The tiny, quiet pulse of _still-here, love-you_ sent silent tears of joy down Cody’s face. It was so small, too quiet to really soothe Cody’s fear that even the crystals would grow silent, but it was better than nothing.

_Love you too,_ Cody sent back, _please don’t go_.

_Always-here, not-going-anywhere_.

Force, Cody was crying a _lot_ that day.

* * *

If Cody’s necklace cord held another crystal beneath his armour as he stood silently at the 212th’s funeral, nobody would know. Nobody except Cody.

_Love-you-so, my-_ Kote.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a Translation
> 
> Ner cyare – my beloved  
> Ni kar’taylir gar darasuum – I love you  
> Nu kyr’adyc shi taab’echaaj’la – Not gone, merely marching far away (tribute to a dead comrade)  
> Nu ba'slanar ni – Don’t leave me  
> Vod – brother  
> Jetii – Jedi  
> Kote – glory
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
